


The Heart That You Call Home

by antheia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame <a href="http://mcee.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mcee.livejournal.com/"><b>mcee</b></a> for the het. And thank <a href="http://buhfly.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://buhfly.livejournal.com/"><b>buhfly</b></a> and <a href="http://packyrsuitcases.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://packyrsuitcases.livejournal.com/"><b>packyrsuitcases</b></a> for the beta.  Title is from "Engine Driver" by The Decemberists, which I was listening to when I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Heart That You Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [](http://mcee.livejournal.com/profile)[**mcee**](http://mcee.livejournal.com/) for the het. And thank [](http://buhfly.livejournal.com/profile)[**buhfly**](http://buhfly.livejournal.com/) and [](http://packyrsuitcases.livejournal.com/profile)[**packyrsuitcases**](http://packyrsuitcases.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Title is from "Engine Driver" by The Decemberists, which I was listening to when I wrote this.

Sam turns the light off and jogs back to the bed, sliding under the covers and pressing up against Jess's back. He loops an arm around her and when he presses his hand against her stomach, she yelps.

"Oh my god, your hands are so cold!"

"Sorry, baby," he mutters against her neck, not moving his hand an inch. Kissing his way down her spine from her hairline to the top of her tshirt, he murmurs something about how much he likes to make her yelp. Half sighing, half moaning, she arches into his body as his kisses trail up her neck to her ear, his broad hand sliding up under her shirt to cup her right breast. She turns her head to kiss him, and it's wet and messy and their teeth click together as they search out an angle that will work. When he rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she drives her hips back, grinding against his already hard cock.

"One, two, four, eight..." he doubles numbers in his head until he has some control back. He moves his hand down, slipping below the waistband of the shorts she stole from him, sliding it between her legs. "Yes, Sam. Please, yes," Jess stutters, sliding her leg back to hook over Sam's hip to give him better access. He presses his palm against her pelvic bone, and her hips thrust against it.

"Is this what you want, Jess?" She moans in answer, and he opens her up with his thumb and middle finger, his index finger flicking across her clit. Her breath is coming in gasps, and she's arching into him as he works her, driving him almost to distraction. He focuses on her again, trying not to think about her sweat soaked body or the hand she has pressed to her own breast. She reaches a fever pitch, and he knows she's almost there. She moves her arm under his, slipping a hand between their bodies to press against his hard-on.

"Fuck me, Sam. Please, I want you to fuck me." He doesn't need to hear anything else. In a flash, he slides her shorts down, and then his own. She guides him to the spot with her hand, and gasps as he enters her. "Oh God," he breathes. She's so wet that there's almost no resistance, but he's too far gone for it to matter much. He quickly finds a rhythm and returns his hand to her clit. It's not long after that that Jess begins to shudder and shake, murmuring an almost unintelligible string of obscenity into the room as she comes, and it's too much for him. He moans and bucks as he comes, thrusting into her. He kisses her shoulder and sighs an "I love you" as he pulls out.

Turning to face him, she kisses him softly and says it back, smiling lazily. He rolls onto his back, and she tucks herself up against him - leg draped over his thigh, arm across his chest. Sam drifts off to sleep, thinking about a lifetime of nights like these.


End file.
